Will you be the one to stay with me?
by EmziJournals
Summary: In her sophomore year of high school, Xion faces many obstacles. Things are changing and she is starting to develops a crush on a few boys. Will she learn that feelings will come and go? R&R Please!
1. A New Year

**Love and Hate**

**(A/N****: This story is going to resembles what happened in my life since September 2010. A lot of events have occurred and I thought I would document it so others who maybe or have been in this situation can relate! (: **

**Character information: The story is in Xion's POV for the most part! (I'll say if it changes)**

**P.S. I'm very choppy when it comes to story writing but I will try my best make it flow! Just warning you in advance (: Enjoy!)**

Chapter One: A New Year;

The mid-afternoon sun was beating on my face as I lay out on my aqua blue and green striped beach chair. The smells of several different barbeques filled the air with this scent making my mouth water. I peaked over the latest editions of Seventeen Magazines watching my friend squeal and run from the ocean water complaining that it was too cold. I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend Namine as she embarrassed herself in front of multiple families. The next thing I knew Namine's blue eyes were glaring at me, giving me a look I know too well.

"It's not funny! The water is freezing!" She yelled towards me.

I gave her a smile and yelled, "What do you expect, Namine? It's the middle of June! The water around here doesn't heat up until the beginning of August."

Namine ignored my remark and grabbed her hot pink plastic beach bucket and shovel. Her goal was to make a giant sand castle at the end of the summer festival on Labor Day weekend, the last weekend of summer. She was too confident in herself, but that I admired about her. I am always shy around peers and I don't have many friends because of it. Namine was the exact opposite of me. If she was ever stranded on an island and it was just her and a rock, she'd more than most likely make friends with the rock.

"Hey Xion!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Namine towering over me with her bucket full of cold ocean water. She tilted the bucket…..

_BEEP BEEP BUZZ!_

My body snapped up getting scared out of a sound sleep by my, now buzzing, alarm on my cell phone. I reached for it on my night stand and pressed the 'dismiss' button to turn it off. When the alarm turned off the screen went back to my preset home screen. The clock said 5:30am and the date was September 8th. I let out a sigh of debrief.

"I can't believe summer is already over." With that I got up and headed for the bathroom across the hall. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, straightened my hair, and applied eyeliner and some mascara. I heard footsteps heading down the hallway when I reached for the door knob. "Are you excited for your first day back to school?" The voice was coming from my mom. She always would ask this question every year since the first day of kindergarten. What did she expect me to say? _'Oh yes mother…. I am sooo excited for the bullying and the stuck up bitches who think they are all that… OH! and don't forget the boy drama! Yes. I'm ecstatic…'_

"It'll be great to see my friends again." I replied to her. She smiled at me and walked off knowing that I still have to get out of my black PJ pants with pink hearts on them and a white tang top.

The first few weeks of school for me were always nerve racking. I am never good at making new friends and I always think the other girls are prettier than me. Unlike my elementary and middle school years my high school experience has been much different. Back then I was loud and was friends with everybody and hardly anyone bullied me. I wasn't popular I just liked to talk but for some reason I have gotten quiet, had a lack of self confidence, and all the friends I had now have their own little clicks. Even most of my best friends turned into the snobby popular kids, the type of people that point out everyone's flaws (except theirs of course). It was my sophomore year at Destiny High School. I decided to wear a blue and black checkered buttoned up shirt with a plain white tang top underneath and some dark blue skinny jeans. I also wore a black purse with some metal locks that dangled off the zippers, and white flip flops with a metal peace sign on the strap near my pinky toe.

The halls were crowded with freshman franticly looking from door to door trying to find the right class room. I wasn't going to get bumped around trying to get to the stairs so I took a shortcut through the court yard. The, labeled by the popular kids, Scenes and Nerds were already gathered there talking to their friends they haven't seen all summer long. I pushed open the door, walked through the crowded intersection of the 400 and 500 hallways, and finally got up the stairs.

From then on the first month of school passed quickly. First block was World History II with Mrs. C, second block was Physical Education with Mrs. J, along with some of my friends Selphe, Kairi, Yuffie, and Tifa. The second half of the days felt like it dragged on forever, third period was Spanish 3 with Mr. R and fourth period was Chemistry with Mrs. B. **(A/N: These are the first letters of my teachers names because all the KH and FF characters are in High School and also this is a recap of my past year (with a little twist).)**

~October, 29th~

Ever since the beginning of October, Kairi and Namine were begging me to join this new club they found. It was a club where they made videos and were going to compete against each of the teams. They bugged me by saying they needed me and how much of a great movie editor I was. Sure I wanted to make it as a career when I get older, and sure I made fan videos and put them on YouTube but I still wanted to hide this geeky talent of mine at school. I finally gave in and decided to go. The final bell rang for the day and everyone rushed out of their classrooms. Dodging the juniors and seniors darting to their cars I walks out the doors on the east side of the school. Namine told me the club was in Portable 1 near the cafeteria, which was on the east side of the building. Feeling the butterflies start to fly around in my stomach I took a deep breath and started walking. I hated trying new things because I always got nervous. It was cloudy and the sky looked like rain but it was also a cool fall day and the different colored trees seemed to add enough color to the gray sky.

"Xion!" I was startled by the voice coming from behind me. "Happy birthday you're finally sixteen!" Of course… Namine had to announce it so the whole block could hear it. The kids that were walking home gave me looks but quickly resumed their conversations with their walking buddy. The platinum blonde reached my location with a hop, skip, and a jump. She gave me a big hug and shouted more happy birthdays. I pushed her away to catch my breath because she was squeezing me instead of hugging me. "Oh, sorry Xion. I didn't mean to give you a bear hug. I just haven't seen you ever since school started!"

I smiled at her, "its okay Namine and thank you for the one-hundred happy birthdays." We continued to walk and she told me how Kairi wasn't going to be there because she got a cold and her mom wanted her to come home right after school let out. We reached the portable and, as usual, Namine barged in still talking while I fought off the butterflies. We went to the back of the room and sat down. I looked around the room while Namine was talking about the cute boys that were at the meeting last time. One boy stood at the front of the room with brown spiky hair that seemed to go in all different directions. He was taller than me, about five foot eight inches, and wore a black jacket and baggy blue jeans with black Nike shoes. On the other side of the room were a few people in my grade, Demyx, Roger, and some guy named Axel. I saw why Namine and Kairi needed me. The teams were three on three and the leader of the club was the judge.

I turned back to Namine, figuring that she noticed I wasn't paying attention. She was giggling at me. I looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"You were checking him out weren't you?" she pointed at the boy with the brown spiky hair.

"I was not! I- I was just looking around the room!" That was true. I _was_ looking around the room. Not just at him.

"Mhmm sure you were. Xion you can have him but don't think about touching Axel." She said starting to stare at him all googly eyed. All I could do was stare in disgust and try to stop myself from blushing.

"Pft. Don't worry about it."

I turned away from her and started staring at the spiky haired boy wondering so many things. _How did he get his hair like that? Does he spend hours in the morning to get it like that or was it naturally that spiky? Also was Namine right? Was I starting to have feelings for a boy I haven't even met yet?_

**There you have it! The first chapter is done! I tried my best to make it flow!**

**Remember, this is my first fanfiction! Please go easy on the reviews! (:**

**Also I'm still thinking of a title!**

**Until Next Time!**

**R & R! Happy Reading (:**


	2. Friends till the end

**I'm back!**

**This chapter maybe a bit short and have many typos in it… Sorry in advance!**

**Also! This takes place in 2009 not 2010! Sorry again…**

**This is sort of a second part of the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

The brown spiky haired boy walked over to Axel and stared chatting with him. I stopped gazing at him and turned my head to Namine who was coloring the bubbled letters of her name on a piece of computer paper. She was always good with color coding and doodling. She jumped in her seat and I looked at her in confusion. "Xion we need to run to my house! My mom made brownies and if I wait until after this meeting my dad would have devoured them!" Of course when someone mentions treats, in this case brownies, the word seems to get everyone's attention in the room. Axel, Demyx, and Roger turned to us and started to stare, even the brown haired boy. My self confidence level started to drop from all the staring when Namine grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room telling the boys that we'll be back in a few minutes.

As soon as we reached her street corner she let go of my wrist and immediately started gossiping to me. "Weren't Axel and his friend hot?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Xion! Don't "but" me missy! Just admit it! No one else is going to know." She assured me but I didn't believe it. _Yeah, until you tell Kairi… then the whole grade will know and it will get back to__** him**__ eventually. _I paused for a second to breathe, shaking the thoughts aside.

"Okay Namine, they were hot. Are you happy know?" I admitted showing her I wasn't pleased.

"one-hundred percent!" she skipped inside her house as I followed her, not skipping of course. "Now take some brownies Xion!"

I didn't argue with her. There was no point. So I took some brownies and we headed back to school grounds. Once there we went back in portable one and sat in the seats we were in before. I still had one brownie with me and Namine had two. The lights were off in the room because they were watching funny YouTube videos on the projector. Axel soon came over and started talking to us. He seemed to know the brownie on my binder just sitting there.

"Pst! Hey are you going to eat that?" he whispered so only me and Namine could hear him.

"Yes she is going to eat that." Namine replied to him. I turned around giving her a look that said not to put words in my mouth.

"Actually I wasn't going to eat it. I'm not that hungry anyways." I answered and gave him the brownie. A smile came upon his face as he ate it in one gulp. _Wow…. Way to have manors much? _I turned my attention to the front of the room. The spiky haired boy was trying to get all of our undivided attention.

"Welcome to our third club meeting. I'm sure we did some introductions last time but since there are a few new people here we should do introductions again." When he said a few I knew he only meant me. "My name is Sora. I'm the leader of the club. Back there is Axel and -"

"Hey man I can introduce myself you know!" Axel interrupted Sora. He walked to the front of the room to stand next to Sora and introduced himself. "I'm Axel and according to Sora right here" He pointed at him "I'm the 'co-leader' of this shindig." The next thing I knew a dozen eyes were locked on me.

"Oh.. Um it's my turn?" I asked feeling stupid. While Sora nodded. "M-my name is Xion." Sora smiled still staring at me and it made me have butterflies in my stomach.

"As you know I'm Namine and Kairi couldn't make it today because she's sick!" Namine's voice startled me when she blurted out her introduction. I quietly laughed it off and the introductions went on. I felt someone's eyes still on me but I decided not to look because I had a good idea of who's eyes they were.

When introductions were finished the meeting was about over. Demyx and Roger were saying their goodbyes to Sora and Axel. The door slammed shut and an awkward silence filled the room. I took the time to examine the posters on the wall. They were surfer posters with famous surfer names. I walked up to one and started to read the names and look at the people. Of course they were all cute. No girl could deny that. Well unless they weren't the type to like guys, but I don't want to get into that… I suddenly felt a presence beside me.

"Hey Namine?" I stared at the poster not willing to turn around. "When is this meeting over? I have to call my mom to let her know so she can get my birthday cake together."

"It's your birthday?" I then knew Namine wasn't beside me. The voice came from Sora and I was shocked that he sat on the same desk top as me but was facing towards Axel and Namine, who were in the middle of conversation. "I didn't know that." _Well that's a shocker. Namine blabbed it a hundred times outside the portable doors just two hours ago…_

"Well you didn't know me until today." I informed him sounding a bit snobbish. Why was I always like this with guys? Why couldn't I be more like Namine?

I heard Sora take a deep breath for his apology when someone had to interrupt. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday too you!" Axel joined in. "Happy birthday to Xion! Happy Birthday to you!" Axel, trying to be funny, started applauding girlish screams and all. I could help but blush a bit and chuckle and the two of them. There wasn't anyone in the room but the four of us **(A/N: and a teacher!) **but they were making a fool out of themselves just to sing me a little song. I heard Sora start to laugh and my heart skipped a beat. His laugh sounded beautiful!

"Axel we should be going. It's almost 4" Sora said to Axel. He got off the desk, making it move underneath me, and walked over to his backpack. The clinging sound from his car keys surprised me. Sure he was in the 11th grade but I never talked to anyone who drove to school before. Axel let out a few groans before walking over to Sora. I went to my books and placed my purse firm on my left shoulder. Namine and I walked out the door and turned right at the bottom of the stairs. Sora and Axel turned left…

**._.**

When we got back to Namine's house it was drizzling rain. Not a way to spend a birthday but I never through parties anyways so it didn't matter. I sat on her bed, flipping open my enV2 and stared at a date on the calendar. I frowned and let out a sigh then flipped it shut.

"It's four months away Xion. Everything will be fine! No one even notices it on you know so once its gone no one will be able to tell!" Namine's words only made me more upset.

"Yeah but I guess no one will notice my six week absence either." The blond frowned at me and gave me a hug. The door bell rang a few moments later telling me it was time for me to go. I said goodbye to Namine, collecting my books and purse once again, and walked out the front door. The rest of the evening went well. I stopped thinking of that dumb date and tried to enjoy my birthday dinner and desert with my family.

**._.**

I went on my dad's desktop, since I don't have one of my own, and typed in the URL. I logged on and was typing messages to Namine, Olette, and Selphie when something caught my eye.

_**1 New friend request –OMFG-**_

I instantly clicked it not even bothering to finish the message to Namine.

**Sora Hikaru would like to become friends.**

_Sora from that club meeting today? _I clicked accept then log off. It was late and I was ready for this day to be over so I went across the hall into the bathroom to wash my face. I never really cared to take off all over the eyeliner because it just rubbed off the next morning anyways. I then plopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. I listened to the show that was on the television in the living room, The Big Bang Theory. I laughed listening to the audio of Sheldon criticizing everything. It easily put me to sleep and I was out until the next morning.

**Chapter two is done! I haven't had much time to work on it because of work and I lack of wanting to get on the computer. I'm also working on my other FanFiction called A Light Through The Dark! It's way shorter than this FanFiction is going to be and it's a VenKai –BONUS-**

**Yeah yeah… I know a lot of people hate VenKai but I love it! I don't focus on the age just the apparel **

**:D**

**I think I switched to first person in the middle of it xD oh my! I'm too lazy to change it! –shot-**

**Currently Listening to: **

**Love Like Woe by The Ready Set **

–**damn you- **

**:3**

**Pass this along to FanFiction Lovers! There's going to be way more pairing other than SoXi :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**Read&Review! Please and Thank you! :D**


End file.
